Book 4: Eldunari
by Hellfire Productions
Summary: The final installation... And many mysteries will be anwsered.
1. Chapter 1

**Book 4: Eldunari**

Chapter 1: Birthday surprise

Eragon looked around him, dizzy from waking up hanging out of his hammock.

He groaned and lifted himself up, almost falling down again from his vision being blurred.

_Tired, little one?_ Saphira's voice was comforting to hear.

_I would think you know the answer to that, Saphira. _Saphira did the dragon equivalent of smirking.

_What now? Has my head fallen off?_ Eragons voice was layered with sarcasm as he walked towards the dresser.

_No, it's your birthday in case you have forgotten._

Eragon paused while pulling on a pair of trousers, and let them drop to the floor as shock rolled over him.

_And does it even matter?_

_Well, yes, little one, due to many things. Such as you having a pile.. no... a mountain of gifts in the tent. That has for some reason evaded you._

Eragon turned around slowly and saw that Saphira was correct, there was indeed a mountain of presents. Some looked like simple gifts like food. As his jaw began to drop Arya entered looking amused in a way. "I wondered how long it would take for you to wake. You deserve a rest but.. You slept for almost a day and a half."

Eragon blinked, That long? He thought to himself.

"I.. apologize then for that." Eragon apologized looking embarrassed, yet not ashamed. The elf looked at him in a curious way that showed something alike to.. excitement? "Come over here, I expect that your presents not only harbour luxuries but items valuable in war." She said impatiently. Strange, he never had seen this emotion often on her.

Eragon walked over to the mountain. Still in awe at the sheer _size_ of it. It was Saphiras height. Maybe taller, "Did the ENTIRE Varden send me a gift?" he enquired.

"Probaly," the elf admitted. "I suspect even Galbatorix sent you a gift judging by the size of some of them." A joke, but one full with mourning for Oromis.

As Eragon seized the first present – a round box – Saphira spoke.

_Read the notes and labels. Who knows, one could be from Rhunon. Maybe a armor of Brightsteel? Or maybe Naegling? Combined with Brom's ring we could..._

"Saphira, let me not have foreboding thoughts of tactical warfare for _just_ today." He complained.

Saphira quietened her thoughts, The round box turned out to be chocolates after all. Grinning he grabbed a box the size of him, Looked at the label and exclaimed "The Dwarves!"

Arya, who had been watching from afar suddenly appeared over him.

"This is apparently crafted from their finest and toughest ores." He said, a hint of emotion, gratitude, was hidden in his voice. As he opened the paper that adorned it he marvelled at the armor. A great pale tint was applied to a chainmail made of sapphires. It looked fearsome and brilliant at the same time, "You are lucky indeed to have received such a gift, Eragon." Arya stated.

As the day proceeded, Eragon received other gifts to add with the mountain in his tent. And when night came, he slept soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Murtagh + Co**

_Well... were in the middle of the Hadarac Desert with no supplies. Congratulations dumb-arse._

_Shut it Murtagh. You were the one who told me WHERE to go._

_Gaah, Why can't you be all wise and cryptic?!_

_Because I'm barely more than a hatchling. Now, let us think of a way out of this that can get us out of here in less than 3 days._

Murtagh was annoyed, that much was obvious from his expression. As he looked at Thorn he felt sad again.

It had been many days since the siege of Gil'ead and there encounter with Oromis, one memory which caused him immense pain, sharp as a bullet the pain that had encased them both surrounded him again. He relived the memory reluctantly, knowing that if he were to fully live it out, he would almost be in tears by the end of it. Thorn looked at him, feeling him slipping back and pulled him away.

_Thank you._ Murtagh stated within his mind, a wave of apology came from him.

_Not like you deserve me rescuing you though._ Thorn sniffed but Murtagh felt his forgiveness.

_We should set a camp up for me then I guess._ Murtagh said, later that evening. As he spoke a letter appeared in the middle of the small enclave of sand-dunes.

Murtagh rushed forward and grabbed it.

**Murtagh,**

**You need to get out of the Hadarac Desert immediately! **

**A large band of Kull is heading towards the Desert, if they find you they will attack on sight and have a large chance of winning.**

"Damn!"

_What now? Did you get a love note from our "_master_"? _Thorn said with a large dose of sarcasm.

_No! Kull are heading towards here and this letter is from a day ago! _He quickly relayed the letter to Thorn.

_There could be little worse news._ Thorn said, his thought hollow.

A loud guttural roar resounded throughout the dunes. Playing with their ear-drums.

_That could of been anything..._ Murtagh reassured himself.

Then a orchestra of roars occurred.. and they seemed to be directed this way. Murtagh swore under his breath and grabbed Zar'roc and fell into his stance.

The first Kull to come into sight died on the spot. Along with the next 5, then another...

_How many are there?!_ He screamed in his mind.

_Keep it down, but 375. _Thorn replied.

"37-" He was cut off as a kull tried to ram him with his horns. He brought his blade down swiftly cutting the head off seconds before it reached him. Thorn let out a stream of fire upon to a group of Kull sending their skin a crisp colour before blowing away and there charred insides falling out.

Murtagh let off a stream of words in the ancient language that resulted in the earth shaking beneath the Kull, disorienting them, within seconds they were cut into shreds by Zar'roc. The blood spraying onto the sand was not just the Kull's, but Thorn's as well. Murtagh risked a glance at Thorn and saw him being encased with a metal net of some kind. He ran towards Thorn just to receive a blow on his head. As he fell to the ground he looked at the Kull, overall they had only killed 79 of them he counted. They wouldn't of won that battle anyway... his last fleeting thought was of what Galbatorix would do to them when he found out.

Murtagh realized that it was day, not night as such last time. He was bound and in a cage that was made out of a dark grey metal. He laughed and attempted to cast a spell to destroy the cage only to realize that his magic would not come to him. He roared in fury and tried to ram the door only to find he _hurt_ himself. He looked and saw his bag and clothes were gone. Just a pair of ragged brown trousers.

_The Eldunari_ he thought, desperately, just before he slipped into another wave of sleep.

One of the Urgals grunted,

"Look at all these.. gems, I wonder why he has them?" Asked the first Urgal.

"I am disturbed by them! They seem like a soul of the damned, screaming for help." Said the second.

"We should tell Firesword! He would like to know." A kull, this time spoke. "Or do you wish to challenge my leadership?" This sentence was a open challenge, and a threat.

"Of course not Farg'narz!" Said the first Urgal.

"Aye!" The second was obviously scared of Farg'narz, his voice echoed around the sand dunes.

As Murtagh woke now, he was able to touch Thorn's mind.

_Murtagh! _Thorn yelled within his mind,

_Are you yelling with relief, or anger?_ Murtagh was joking as he knew it was relief. He chuckled under his breath just as one of the Kull walked to the cage, Farg'narz looked at the Rider like a child would an insect. He spoke in a rumbling monotone, Like a rock sliding across a mountain base. It was not a particularly pleasant voice to listen to.

"I expected more Rider, After all the devastation you caused us. How pathetic... And what are these, Rider?" Farg'narz looked at him.

"They are my tools.. I use them to..Ahem.. Buy resources." He lied swiftly.

"Is that so Rider? So I guess you won't mind if we smash them?" Farg'narz laughed and threw the bag in the cage.

All hell seemed to break loose then. Entire sand dunes collapsed sending sandstorms across the desert for leagues, the bars of the cage exploded while-as not hitting Thorn or Murtagh but killing multitudes of Kull and Urgals.

"Trashk Nar TRANAEK!" A urgal roared before the force of the sandstorm sent the sand right through his body. Even the Kull were having a hard time resisting. Murtagh walked as if nothing was happening and retrieved his blade, and clothing. He drew upon a mass reserve of energy in the crystal and used it to make the sandstorm alot stronger. A mass of blood was sprawled across the desert as the entire legion died.

Farg'narz was kept alive and he looked at the rider, "Pathetic? Pah.." he muttered. "You are forgiven, Kull, and receive the greatest rest." Murtagh spoke. "The rest of the dead" he spoke just before plunging Zar'roc into the Kull's chest.

_Drama queen,_ thought Thorn

_I guess, I could of restrained myself and persevered a lot of energy. Oh well._

Murtagh looked in the bag of Eldunari, Every Eldunari was there except one. A green one.. a Dragon's Egg,

_We must pursue them!_ Thorn thought.

"No.. Let this escape. I do owe Eragon alot of things.. my brother deserves this." Murtagh replied, his thoughts elsewhere. Thorn gazed upon the sun rising, his thoughts full of sorrow.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note

Due to a few problems in my life the next chapter will be a bit longer than expected, I also have the problem of writers block at the moment. The next chapter will be out by Monday so heres a small preview of what I can come up with at the moment:

"Arya..I'm sorry." Eragon said leaning in towards Arya in a way that was obvious. Arya leaned forward as well knowing that 3 people were watching, as she kissed Eragon. Eragon knew there would be disastrous after-effects but was willing to deal with those for Arya.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eragon woke up with a jolt, as he looked around the tent he noted that most of the chocolate boxes were empty, as he gazed upon Saphiras jaw he noticed a large brown stain around her mouth, teeth, gums. Eragon grinned as he began to prod at Saphira's mind in order to wake her._ Gah... my stomach is burning like never before._

_Why don't you take some fireweed?_ Eragon advised her, his disapproval and humour showing in his mind. As Eragon got himself out of bed he trod on a empty box of chocolates, swearing violently he kicked the box towards Saphira. The last night was great fun, and disaster in one..

_Eragon looked at the next box, a small box. He grabbed the label and read it carefully, _From Arya, this ring has a enchantment that prevents spells of binding being cast upon you._ He opened the box to find a plain silver ring with an inscription upon it. As he slid the ring upon his finger, Orik and Roran came along into the tent. As Orik eyed the ring, Roran spoke "Do you think we would let our brother have all the fun?" Orik laughed. Roran looked at a box of chocolates near Saphira and when he tried to pick them up a loud growl rolled out of Saphiras chest. Roran withdrew his hand quickly and spied for a box he could eat without having his arm eaten. As he found one near the far side of the tent he picked it up and started to feast upon the contents. Orik looked at him "Don't eat too many at once, I remember at a celebration. One of my guards fell over and began to throw up everywhere" As they looked around, he suddenly noticed Roran reaching towards the pedestal upon Glaedr's Eldunari, "Don't touch it Roran!" Roran lightly brushed the Eldunari and he suddenly gasped and fell backwards. Orik, merely stared at Roran for a minute while Eragon looked at him. "I guess there is nothing to do except tell you now, what happened..."_

The memory of Roran's face in agony and the feeling of being alone made him shiver. He looked at Glaedr's Eldunari, it seemed to glow as it did when he first retrieved it from Glaedr, in Du Weldenvarden. As Saphira slowly stood up and stretched he wondered as to what Glaedr did to Roran. As he let that thought pass he looked at Saphira and began to probe for fireweed to cure her stomach's pain, he eventually found some under his bed in a large satchel and got out 3 long crumpled weeds. As he offered them to Saphira he cautioned her with his mind_ Don't use your tounge, and be careful, I don't want my hand eaten alongside the fireweed._ He winced at the thought. _Why would I eat YOUR hand? Besides, you smell so bad I would not dare consider the thought._ A low rumble escaped from Saphira which ne noted as laughter, as he quickly joined in he spotted Katrina approaching them, He wiped away the tears of mirth that lay upon his face and stood up straight. "Katrina, do not come in, I have not fully dressed yet." He quickly trudged over to his closet and grabbed a neat white shirt alongside a pair of blackened trousers. As he had finally put them on Katrina walked inside and spoke with a harsh voice "What did _you_ do to Roran!? He is a pale spectre, always muttering about emptiness, void. I... I.." She failed for words, Eragon seized the opportunity to explain himself properly. "It was my fault – that much I can admit without dishonour, but it was not within my control to stop however. The gem is a enchanted relic - A Eldunari, The "Heart of Hearts". It is a second heart of a dragon, there soul in a way. Glaedr, my former teacher within Du Weldenvarden entrusted this to me before his and Oromis-elda's demise in Gil'ead. I cannot stop Glaedr from communicating with those who contact his mind. I apologize and I hope you understand now." Katrina sighed, "I apologize, Eragon, for this di-" Eragon suddenly interrupted her "Stop, do not apologize as I understand and this is the best way for you to understand, not relayed from another. Now, go! Roran will have need of you." Eragon shooed her away insisting that Roran needs her, after she finally left, Eragon sighed. _What a mess I have gotten myself into Saphira... I just wonder what the rest of today will hold for us!_

Here ends part 1 of Chapter 3, I feel this was my best part/chapter yet and I hoped you enjoyed it, I apologize for the delay and I hope that the second part which will be five pages long will not take so long.


	5. Authors Apologies

I do apologize for not bringing new chapters out. But I am going to be bringing the second part out today, and hopefully the last part tomorrow. I would like to say thanks for your patience, and to all of you expecting some romantic thing between them, your probably going to be disappointed.


End file.
